


Photoset: Другая жизнь, те же проблемы

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Crossover, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Magic, Photography, Photoset, Potions, Talking Animals, doll photography, fairy tale, space-time travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Ты умираешь в далекой далекой галактике и приходишь в себя в чужом теле.Казалось бы, это твой новый шанс!Но тело подозрительно похоже на старое, способности к магии остались, но вот их применение...Зельеваренье? Обучение детей?Слава Силе, все записи снабжены подробными комментариями от... Принца?Возможно, здесь найдется и рецепт как вернуться обратно.Или перетащить сюда кого-то еще...Что самое паскудное, вкусы у тебя и бывшего владельца твоего тела схожи - невольно оборачиваешься вслед каждой рыжей голове и это никого не удивляет.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Другая жизнь, те же проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа посвящена всем тем, кто проходя мимо витрины с экшенами говорил "Кайло... Я ТАК СНЕЙПА ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЛ!"  
> Я тоже, я тоже.
> 
> Использованы: Hot Toys Kylo Ren, ремент, диорама из подручных средств.  
> Отдельное спасибо [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo) за оборудование лаборатории и подсветку фонариком)

И вдруг молвит лягушка ледяным, но таким знакомым голосом:  
"Ты трансфигурацию не сдавал, положь палку! ЦЕЛУЙ, ПРЫНЦ, так надежнее!"

_*продолжение следует*_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
